


Death Defiance

by sothisiswhatsnext



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sothisiswhatsnext/pseuds/sothisiswhatsnext
Summary: i picked up Hades recently and at one point, maybe even in the middle of a run but probably between them, just sat down and threw this together. 'cause if there's one thing i'll go for its incredibly cinematic video game abilities. i keep calling death defiance Revivify, which isn't entirely accurate but its my d&d background i guess.
Kudos: 18





	Death Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> i picked up Hades recently and at one point, maybe even in the middle of a run but probably between them, just sat down and threw this together. 'cause if there's one thing i'll go for its incredibly cinematic video game abilities. i keep calling death defiance Revivify, which isn't entirely accurate but its my d&d background i guess.

The jolt of pain from the blade shoves its way into Zagreus’ heart, and he coughs a mouthful of blood. Lips dripping red, he bares his teeth in a feral grin, raising his arms to the heavens with a last burst of dying strength.   
The darkness lurking in his blood catches fire.  
The crimson light of Death’s glyph carves through the air above him, bathing him in scarlet. His toes rise inches off the ground, for the barest heartbeat, as desperate adrenalin sparks through him, tearing his soul back into his skull.   
His father isn’t the only one who commands spirits.   
Still bleeding, still grinning carmine, he levels his sword and snarls, “You’ll regret that.”


End file.
